You can't stop the fight
by StitchWitch
Summary: You can't stop the beat" from hairspray converted for the fighting women of Tortall as they sing with thier males.


_**I was listening to "You can't stop the beat" From hairspray, and this occurred to me while I was working on another fanfiction. Normally I'm not much into humor, and popular culture, but this was to good to resist! Besides, can you imagine numair singing? -giggles-  
**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

KELADRY  
You can't stop my peachblossom  
As he races down a hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, men  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my fightin' heart  
But i just cannot be a lady

Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the beat of hooves  
I was lost till I learned to fight  
Then I found my way

KELADRY & DOM  
Cause you can't stop us fightin'

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she fought  
She would scare some old man  
And so I'm gonna fight and beat it  
The best that I can today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop my fightin'

DAINE  
You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea

NUMAIR  
You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be

DAINE  
And if they try to stop us, Numair,  
I'll call the on our truly great king  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the sound of hooves  
I was lost till I learned to fight  
Then I found my way

DAINE & NUMAIR  
Cause you can't stop me fightin'

DAINE & NUMAIR  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to fight  
in the day and the night  
And so I'm gonna fight and beat it  
With all my might today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two swords that clash today  
Cause you cant stop our fight

ALANNA  
You cant stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my sword and knife  
When I see a bandit man  
so if you don't like the way I am  
Well, I just don't give a damn!

ALANNA & GEORGE  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the beat of hooves  
I was lost till I learned to fight  
Then I found my way

ALANNA & GEORGE  
'Cause you cant stop the fight

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she fought  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna fight and beat it  
The best that I can today

Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop my fight

THAYAT  
Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back

THAYAT & JON  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

THAYAT  
And it don't know Man from woman

BURI  
Yeah!

BURI & RAOUL  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i learned to fight  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you cant stop my fight

ALL  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to fight  
in the day and the night  
And so I'm gonna fight and beat it  
With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop this paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two swords that clash today  
You can't stop the our fight

Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah

ALL  
Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman will always fight, and we've all lost and won  
But we're gonna fight and beat it  
And have some fun  
Today!

ALL  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop our fight  
You can't stop our fight!!  
You can't stop Our Fight!!  
You can't stop our fight!!  
You can't stop our fight!!

_**I know this isn't precisely normal, but I think the humor will cheer everyone up. If you see an anomaly in it, or have suggestions for more song adaptions, review! **_


End file.
